User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123/Archive1
---- Delete Because GO Hissatsu aren't Hissatsu The GO Hissatsu aren't used in the Inazuma Eleven anime. Don't add this category anymore. And will you the next time sign you message. Thanks Lordranged7 20:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: I've got an amateur level of kanji, so no, for the most part, I don't understand the games. They're easy to work through, though, and once you start the after-game, knowledge of Japanese isn't even needed Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 20:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) oh okay, saying that there easy to work through even though in japanese tells me to get the GO game.Jstewart 20:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, about the GO game, the scouting system takes a while to get used to and it seems hard IMPOSSIBLE at first, but once you get used to it, it's pretty easy ;) Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 20:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Profile Hi Gouenji ! I've just seen in the activity that you added a template. Can you change it in the template especially made for users, please ? This the template ^^ Thanks ! (I ask you that because you have the catagory "characters" "boys" ..... Bye ! SnowyBoy₰ 20:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode 21 I know what for some reason, you only added categories on my screen :/. That's why I unedited it~ Feel free to add it again~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Kirino Hi Gouenji. I wanted to know why did you add lots and lots of spaces in Kirino's page. I had to edit a lot after, and I wanted to say, just be careful next time, and don't do something like that. Hope you understand. Thanks~Bye SnowyBoy₰ 12:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry it's okay. Maybe it's a wiki bug. I said to GameWonder in the chat to stop posting this pic. Thank you~! SnowyBoy₰ 12:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Congrats ☻ Hi Gouenji ! You're the winner of the 8th round ! Congrats~! Your picture got 8 votes ! Nice :D Sorry, I totally forgot to send you this message. I always do that with the winners. So, sorry and congrats ! :D SnowyBoy₰ 18:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) XD I did nothing ^^ Lots of persons have voted for you :D You're welcome & THANKS ! ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 16:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes ofcourse! Hey, You don't bother me at all, and a good choice! I will try to have it as soon as possible! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 14:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! Here it is! I hope you like it! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 16:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talk................ It's alright xD And no, I didn't. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Game Gouenji ! You can participate~! It is the last round so we need 16 pics. So, you aren't late :D SnowyBoy₰ 16:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Hey, can you sign your message on my talk page please ? Because I don't know when did you post it xD Congrats btw. SnowyBoy₰ 16:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~ Thanks for the signature~ But there's a problem with your signature: the link of your talk page is wrong. You should fix it. Bye~♪ SnowyBoy₰ 16:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max Hissatsu Yeah, I saw it too. Too bad, I only have found the Tsurugi Mixi Max Round in a better quality. But if I can found the other half in a better quality, I will ask to someone to translate it!~ Though if I take the a screenshot of the CoroCoro Scan that is on the wiki, the pic will be too tiny to translate the name, so yeah~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry I didnt do it yesterday, I fell asleep a few minutes after i send that message. ok, I'l do it right now. 00 Raiser Enclair Raiser 11:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thanx~! it really means a lot for me~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:42 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Picture Help In source mode, you just remove the thumb to have it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Help with the photos Hey GouenjiShuuya'123 I dont know if what i say will help you but i have just open the Crossover picture in Paint and i have cuted the photo that i want and save it on a separated picture and then i added that picture here... I dont talk English very well because i am from Portugal, but i hope you have understanded and if that coment have not helped you, put another comment in my talk page that a will try to help again =) Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 20:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Crop Button help Hey Gouenji Well, my Paint is the Paint for Windows 7 and it is in Portuguese so i will try to translate the button name´s to English, so, the buttons could not be with the same name. So first you need to select the space you want to cut in the button "Select" and then you choose "Rectangular Selection" and, when you select the space you want to cut you click in "Cut", on the right side of the "Select" button and then you save it has a separade image. I hope this helped you and that you understand my "English". Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 13:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode Game Ooow xD Sorry, I'm going to do it~! I didn't know that... I didn't read all the rules, sorry. :D SnowyBoy❄ 16:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! SnowyBoy❄ 09:36, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! It means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Gouenji for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I would like to share with you the trick of applying colours today. Below is an example of how I do so. Please apply the below code using source mode. SH Product: SH It is important to place the ending tag so that the colour application doesn't overflow and colour all your words. Please keep this in mind . This work for all Wikias. I hope this might give you a coloured SH and possibly a more colourful userpage as you have a nice user page with lots of interesting content. Of course, you may approach me if you are still in doubt or require assistance in another subject matter. Thank you and see you around! Setsuna Blizzard (talk) 23:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Senpai Thanks Senpai. That made my day a little bit better. Piglet98 (talk) 20:30, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Danball Senki Hey Gouenji, I think me and you might of got onto Fubuki's nerves. But anyways I love Danball Senki sooo much and yer the perfect brain, right now Lex's sister is using it within Zeus and I am soo glad for the 1st time Hiro's prediction didn't come true. Thank goodness, also I kinda feel bad for Kirito and never thought he was obsessed or anything but he is really creepy. I feel kinda bad for him and you know when they realeased the 1st trailer for the crossover movie, when I saw those 3 people and one came out and said "the world is ending" or something like that, I thought that was Amy!! If only it was. Hey who's your favorite LBX player? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC) OMG!!! Yer it would have been a total bummer and Jessica if that did happen she would go against Lex's sister for her farther sake. Thank goodness she doesn't, theres more to Hiro then his futureristic eye can see, he has this power to see into the future and he gains extra strength when he battles. I think he gets them both from his mom Haruka, she might of preformed a test on him which may have given him futureristic powers, as for the extra strength, in a few episodes back Haruka and Otacross were trying to hack together, Otacross fails but Haruka takes over and she gets the extra strength, same as Hiro. I think the guys names are San for the LBX player and Astra for the Soccer Player, and I think the girl that I thought was Amy is called Fran. I think San and Astra are the Gods of Soccer and LBX, maybe in the movie both of them set all of this up to determine which is better. I think Astra uses a Hissatsu against San in the movie and as for the girl she is very mysterious, she like a girl version of Fei Lune. OMG thats sooo weird, Haibara Yuuya and Oozora Hiro are my 2 favs aswell!!!! Wow thats scary, I would say I love them both but I would say my most fav is Haibara Yuuya and Liu Bei. Also I just read your comment on the Danball Senki wikia and I would love to help, but the thing is that I share a laptop and can only go on it for a few hours but after that I can't go on it for the rest of the day. But I am getting a new laptop soon, so as soon as I do I'll let you know. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Gouenji I don't think you missed out anything, yer maybe she has had the effect for a long time, so her eyes don't change.Yer I would love for San and Astra to be the gods of soccer and LBX. It would be the best storyline for a very epic movie!!! I know Astra's Hissatsu looks epic, like a fire blast of pure epicness!!! I know San's LBX hasen't been seen yet, maybe he has like himself fused with his LBX. Like how Raimon can fuse with their Keshins, San could fuse with his LBX. Yer Fei is very epic but hes the extra character and I don't know why, cause Hakuryuu and Taiyou both fuse with Komei. Unless Hakuryuu gets a different Mixi Max he should be the extra character not Fei. I know right its sooo weird. I love Liu Bei, until that episode were Hiro and Yuuya entered a cosplay tornament I liked Liu Bei but not that much, but after I saw Yuuya's strength for revenge I fell in love with Liu Bei. Byakko Shohazan is epic and I love it sooo much, I would say Byakko Shohazan, Cosmo Slash and Holy Lance are my 3 favorite Hissatsu Functions. I love Perseus aswell and both Ikaros Zero and Force, both are very epic and Minerver Rebuild. Sadly no I don't own any bandai models but I know a website that sells them and I am looking to get Liu Bei soon. Yer I know infact a while back I aksed some users to help out with the Danball Senki wikia, but sadly they said they didn't watch Danball Senki so they couldn't help. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 12:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Lolz XD Astra going made rage mode and using Fire blast lolz XD Yer San looks very epic and skilled so I can't wait, who ever he battles has to be strong. Yer LBX fusion would be very epic I mean imagine Hiro and Ban with Ikaros Force and Zero or Achilles D9 and Odin MK-2, that would be epic!!! I think Mixi Max would make more sence though cause then both anime's would use it, maybe San and Astra could be Mixi Maxed with Tenma and Ban. Maybe in the anime Tenma gets Mixi Maxed with King Arthur but in the movie he could get Mixi Maxed with Astra. True its deep that Fei just comes in but that makes him more like the Rival Factor then Tsurugi. See Gouenji saves Raimon alot and sure Tsurugi helped Raimon but he also caused them alot of pain. So really I would say Fei has helped Raimon more and he has become (to me) Raimon's Saviour. Yer Hakuryuu is a giant mystery but like with Tenma, Tsurugi and Nishiki, we just have to wait and soon they will reveal it to us the beloved fans. I know right that episode is my most fav episode ever!!!! I love Haibara Yuuya as I sometimes feel like he did in that episode. If ever I'm in a game and I loose to the boss, the next time I verse him I get stronger as I feel the pain Yuuya felt. I know Yuuya so deserved it, he did an out standing performance and Liu Bei aswell. My 3 most fav are Byakko Shohazan, Cosmo Slash and Holy Lance. All are epic and used by the top LBXs. Hard choice between Achillies Deed and Perseus, I don't know which one I would go for, cause even though Perseus is epic with power, speed and agility, Achillies Deed has strength, power, speed and he can fly and has an epic looking CCM. Yer theres a Liu Bei bandai model as I said I may get it for like Xmas or something, yer I tried to get some users to join me but they said no and I didn't have the time so I ended it but I will soon. 13:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC)TsurugiFan16 (talk) Re: Kai FC Heya~! Thanks for the information ! And you're welcome~! Thanks for playing to my game~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 14:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Offense Please do not just add the category, EDIT the CONTENT itself from Dribble to OFFENSE. One minor note to add, It's offense, not offence. KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) XD Okay ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 12:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stuff~ Well Gouenji I do have KeyHole TV but sadly yes Chrono Stone is shown at 10am which is during school. But I do watch it just whenever I get wednesday off or I can go in late then I watch both Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone and Danball Senki W, I don't speak or understand japanese but both animes are quite understandable. I would say its hard to watch it during school times and I would like to ask can you understand japanese? If so then I would try to watch it on wednesday. It really depends on what year or grade your in, also it depends on if you can act sick long enough to 11am then you could just go into school later and still have the satifaction of wating an epic anime episode. I have to say your 2 suggesstions are really good, I mainly love your first request but if its allright with you I would love to use your Neppuu Vs Raimei Round as Round 1 for my next blog game. I hope you don't mind as that Round is just perfect!! As for your 2nd request I think B.N.N gave me the same request so I'm sure that Round will be used in G2. Thanks again Gouenji :-D TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 18:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Gouenji, yer I'm 16 now and I still act ill sometimes just to see the really worth watching episodes like when Yuuichi and Kyousuke Mixi Maxed and when Kyousuke got his Keshin Armed I always watch the episodes when something epic happens to Kyousuke. Thats epic atleats you know some cause I was trying to learn some but its really hard. Yay now I'm super happy, I think your Round would be the best start ever!!! Thanks I love the signiture aswell, Fubuki風吹 made it for me XD ' TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 19:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC)' Friend Code 3DS I added yo, heres my FC : 0688-5481-5552 Arigatou!:3 ShadowX13 (talk) 23:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Re:Question I'll answer this for GoldAsh, since I'm involved in this. Currently, the page is: Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Game). I marked for deletion the other page, and Lordranged7 deleted it. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 18:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chrono Stone Game Hey Gouenji, I never edited anything on the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (anime) , or the Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Game) pages. So I don't know why you send this message to me, but I don't think I have anything to do with it. GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 18:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I saw Angelo Cabrini answered, so I hope you know what you asked now!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 18:19, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow!!! OMG Gouenji I'm super sorry that I'm late responding to your message but I've had like exams and lots of other stuff to do so I've been really busy but I can tell you that because you live in London there is a UK friendly site that sells R4's, that site is this >? http://www.3dscardshop.co.uk/ ''' '''I have used this site for a few months and they're not bad but some of the products cost a bit much but are worth it as long as you get your results. I know what you mean as places like amazon and ebay won't have R4s at all, I think its cause those websites are whole sellers and apparently using R4s is against the law but I don't think it is. NO WAY, YOU GOT PERSEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THATS EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm still thinking about getting Liu Bei (Ryuubi) but I have to ask where did you get your LBX from? Because I was going to get Liu Bei (Ryuubi) from this website > http://www.amiami.com/ ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 19:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC)' Well I have to say most places won't sell them and as for the fakes there are some out there so be careful when buying an R4 online. Wow Gouenji if its that? good then I have to get it!!!? Thats ok, I mean even if the instructions are japanese I will just have to work from pictures as you said. Yer I can't wait until I have a tiny little Ryuubi in my hands, XD I have to say both Elysion and Ikaros Force look super epic!!!!!!! Its a really hard choice but I think maybe Ikaros Force as its appearance looks just a little more epic!!!!! Thanks for finding Ryuubi for me, I checked and its about £15!!!!!!!!! Thats a giant bargin deal!!!!! I think I'm gonna get both Ryuubi and a Keyblade necklace next week, then I'll have 2 epic anime items for my collection!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again and if you ever need anything I will try to help you as soon as I can :-D P.S. I'm sorry about the 2 question marks I can't take them away ^ ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 20:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC)? ' Thanks Gouenji I really like it when someone helps out and I'm sure I won't have that much trouble but if I do I'll let you know. Yer Ikaros Force looks way too epic. I think its a well detailed LBX as the specs and the wings look amazing!!! Yer if I can persuade my parents then I can get both of them by next week. Yep I had Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance and I loved the storyline sooo much!!!!!!!! So I thought I would get a Keyblade Necklace so I could feel what Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roxas feel almost all the time. Thanks again XD ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 21:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Crossover Movie There isn't a new trailer but a 11 minutes shortfilm about it~! You can find the link here: User blog:Lordranged7/Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Movie? ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 16:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 17:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pages Well, I create pages in my name ! ^^ You can create LOTS of pages like that =) Your page name will be something like "User:GouenjiShuuya'123/...." And replace the '...' by the thing you want ! ^^ It's simple, you can easily create your own templates, or like I do, signatures for everyone ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You can look here for a better explanation but I think you understand ! ^^ → Help:Profiles - Inazuma Eleven Wiki (Section: The Bottom Section: Wiki-Specific Content) SnowyBoy❄ 14:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) 3ds code This is my friend code in the 3ds:4897 6034 0254 . Let's see if we can play Mario Kart 7 sometime Tenma089 (talk) 17:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I've already put the code of your community Tenma089 (talk) 17:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Character that I use: Normally I use Mario or Shy Guy Most Favourite Kart: I don't have any favourite Most Favourite Course: Toad's Circuit I'm online: Mon-Fri: 5pm to 10pm Sat-Sun: Anytime Tenma089 (talk) 18:25, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Gouenji I am sorry but your picture is not counted for in G2. However I will allow you to add a new picture but you have to add it before 3.20pm UK time. Again sorry :-( ' 'TsurugiFan16' 'Odin Sword' 'Fire Tornado' 'DevilSword' 13:24, November 26, 2012 (UTC)' OMG OMG Gouenji I was just thinking of a TCG Round for my blog game and then I saw you did a request on Davids talk page about a TCG Round for Shin!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think thats amazing!!!!!!!!!!! I have to say your idea is great and I hope David says yes XD ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 18:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC)' Yer lolz XD You know what they say great minds think alike. Lolz XD I was looking at the TCG for Zanak and Tenma and thought a TCG Round would be epic!!!!!!! The weird thing is that now I'm all out of requests!!!!!!! Also the TCG Round will be used but as The Last Round (Round 30). I would love to hear your request as I'm sure it will be epic!!!!!!! ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 18:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Request Hey~! Nice request ! I am going to add it to the list of request ! But, sure, this round will be used ! Thanks ! Unfortunately, my blog game is in a break mode until the 16th, because of exams. Sorry. Bye~! SnowyBoy❄ 14:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reserve Hey~! Ok, I will reserve your pic. XD When I said "reserve" it was on something like the computer, not in the game or in my talk page. But don't worry, it's my fault (my explanation was horrible :O). Thanks again for the request ! ^^ Btw, you should archive your talk page, it became pretty long ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 13:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I can help you to archive it, but an admin can do it faster XD You can do it by yourself to ! ^^ Here's an explanation: Just copy all the contents of your talk page and paste them in a page called "User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123/Archive1. And then, delete all the content from this page and it's archived ^^ For the signature, You can create a page like "User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Signature" and do your signature there. When it's done, go on your preferences and and add this: " ". Don't forget to tick "I use the wikitext". And then, you can register ! :D Btw, I saw a page that you made, with Chrono Stone. I renamed it because you forgot the ":". Now, it's your page ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 13:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Archive I agree with Snowy, your talk page becane long~ ^^ I can archive it for you if you want~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Give me 2 min XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC)